


When It Rains (BillGi)

by Trash_4_Yoongi



Category: Tokio Hotel, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, New Relationship, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Top Bill Kaulitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_4_Yoongi/pseuds/Trash_4_Yoongi
Summary: Yoongi gets lost in LA when running from a crowd of fans. In the rain, he meets Bill, an enticing man who gives him shelter for the night.





	When It Rains (BillGi)

Running. That was all Yoongi could do right now. He had to keep running. This hadn't happened in a while, but he had pushed his luck by going out alone. And now here he was, running in the rain from a crowd. With some sharp turns and desperation, he was losing them, but he was also drenched. Surely, he was going to get hell for this if he ended up sick. He didn't even know where he was at this point.

Even as the sound of the crowd was far behind and forgotten by his ears, he kept running. He didn't want to be found. He was running out of energy though. His legs ached. It took a bit longer for him to feel safe enough to stop running. Once he did, he glanced around, not recognizing anything. It was late in the evening, so the lack of proper lighting didn't help."Just my luck..." Yoongi grumbled to himself."Lost in LA in the dark..." This area looked pretty nice though.

The sound of the rain was so loud as it was getting heavier, pouring. Yoongi wondered what he could do. Surely, the rain had ruined his phone by now. How could he call the others or look up directions to get back to the hotel?

"Hello!" a man's voice called from somewhere behind Yoongi, barely heard over the pouring rain.

Spinning around, Yoongi saw a man standing on the small porch of a house, lit cigarette between his fingers. He was skeptical, but the man used his empty hand to wave at him. Maybe this man could help him out, but maybe it would be safer to steer clear of people he didn't know.

The man smiled and waved again."Come here! You're so wet!"

Yoongi had barely understood that. The man was speaking English, which Yoongi knew, but his accent made it a little difficult. Maybe he had heard the man's accent in another country before, but he didn't know which. He couldn't place it. After all, he'd heard so many different languages and accents during world tours that he often found it difficult to distinguish which accent was heard in which country. Pushing that aside, Yoongi took a chance and approached the porch.

"Come on up here." The man took a puff of his cigarette and watched Yoongi ascend the three simple steps to the porch. The overhead sheltered them from the rain here."You are soaked. Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I'm lost." Yoongi confirmed. He was managing to grasp what this man was saying, but he was now distracted by the man's height. He had to peer up at him. This man had to be at least between 16-18 centimeters taller than him.

"You're so cute. What's your name?" This man clearly took an interest in Yoongi, but he showed no signs of being a threat.

So Yoongi gave an answer."My name's Yoongi. And you?"

"Bill." The man now known to be named Bill took another puff of his cigarette, considerately blowing the smoke away from Yoongi, as he didn't know if the shorter man smoked or not. Pulling a pack out of his jeans, he made the offer."Cigarette?"

Yoongi looked at the pack of cigarettes then shook his head just a little."No. I don't smoke."

"Fair enough." Bill stuffed the pack back into his pocket and took a longer drag of his cigarette this time."Would you like to use my phone to call someone? It's inside. I can get it for you."

Now that was definitely what Yoongi needed."Yes, please. That would be so helpful."

Bill took one last puff before putting out his cigarette by pressing it into a dirtied ashtray that was nearby."Do you want to come inside?"

"I will wait here." Yoongi didn't need to go inside and soil a stranger's home just to make a call. It was tempting though. This man seemed nice, and it was rather chilly to stand outside while drenched like this.

"Alright. One minute." Bill opened the door and stepped inside, leaving it wide open as he retreated into a room to get his phone.

As he waited, Yoongi pulled his own phone out of his pocket. Sure enough, it was ruined. It wouldn't turn on as he pressed the button a few times. With a sigh, he slipped it back into his pocket. He tried to think of what the others might be doing right now in the hotel. They were possibly sleeping, working on music, spending time on Vlive, or just goofing around. Now that he thought about this, there was a very big chance that his call wouldn't be answered because they all knew not to answer calls from numbers they didn't recognize. It was still worth a shot though.

When Bill returned to the porch with his phone in hand, he flashed a charming smile."Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" he asked as he held out his phone."I can get you a towel to dry off a bit."

Yoongi wanted to be dry so badly right now. He wanted to be warm. He wanted to sit down and relax after running so much. So he caved."I actually want to."

With a light chuckle, Bill motioned for Yoongi to follow him and went back inside. After Yoongi entered, he closed the door behind the shorter man. Then, he offered the phone again."You don't have to worry about me having a number you don't want me to have. After you make your call, you can just delete it."

Again, the man's accent was making this a little hard for Yoongi, but he was understanding. He wondered if his own accent was making his English difficult for Bill to understand. At least they had a mutual language to speak."Thank you." Yoongi accepted the phone and dialed, remaining where he stood as Bill walked away. However, as he expected, he only reached voicemail after a few rings. He tried another number and got the same result."No luck." he told Bill, who had returned with a large towel. He deleted the two numbers from Bill's call history then handed the phone back."Thank you anyway."

Bill handed the large towel to Yoongi and rubbed his phone screen against his shirt to wipe away the wetness from the Asian man's face, hair, and hands."Bummer. Well, you're welcome to wait here until the rain stops, though that might not be until morning."

Yoongi began to dry himself a little with the large towel, patting it against his hair, face, and neck first. It might not be wise to stay with a stranger, but it would definitely be much safer than roaming the streets alone in the dark. Or he could ask Bill to drive him, but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone which hotel was being used by him and the others."Okay, thanks." So he accepted the offer of staying. After he accepted, it got quiet. Yoongi focused on drying himself as much as possible, so as to not track water all over this nice man's house. However, when he looked at Bill, he noticed something.

Bill's eyes were not innocent. He portrayed no danger, but he was guilty. The way he looked at Yoongi definitely showed interest and desire to flirt. How could he possibly resist? The Asian man was very attractive.

Yoongi also took Bill's distracted gaze as an opportunity to peer at the tall man's face, getting a better look at the details. Only now did he realize how many piercings this man had. His bottom lip, nose, and eyebrow were all pierced. There were many piercings in his ears as well. It fascinated Yoongi. He wasn't used to being around someone like Bill. He gave off a calm aura that had a dash of predatory thrill-seeking mixed into it. Perhaps that excited Yoongi.

Bill seemed to catch on to Yoongi's body language, specifically his gaze and expression. It was subtle but said a lot."We're alone, you know." he stated so smoothly."I won't do anything if it's not wanted, but I'm extending the offer right now."

"O-offer?" Yoongi tried to act innocent on the matter, but his stutter made it obvious that his mind was in the same area.

Stepping closer, Bill leaned down to speak into Yoongi's ear with such a husky tone."I'm a firm believer in love, but I'm also a believer in fun."

Perhaps it was Yoongi's busy schedule that made him desire this sort of thing so secretly. Maybe he needed to unwind, and he thought this was the most exciting way to do that. Always following rules and being so careful, it was tempting to do something so uncouth. The risk of ruining his idol image thrilled him in this moment."Make me a believer too."

Bill had honestly not expected this to be so easy, but he was very pleased. To have such an attractive man here and ready to be a willing participant in desire and bodily freedom, it made his night worth everything."I'll make you a believer." he whispered into Yoongi's ear before giving the lobe a very gentle nibble. He noticed that Yoongi tensed ever so slightly at that."Relax. There's nothing wrong with spreading love and fun. You're still a good boy."

How did this man know exactly what Yoongi needed to hear? He wanted to go wild. He wanted to break rules and have more control over his own body and life. However, he still wanted to be good. He didn't want to spiral out of control. So he relaxed.

"Good boy." Bill gently took the towel from Yoongi and dropped it aside."First, we should get you out of these wet clothes. They must be so uncomfortable." Grabbing Yoongi's hands loosely, he guided them to the hem of his drenched shirt. Then, he smiled as the shorter man began to lift his shirt.

As Yoongi lifted his shirt to remove it, he felt hands on his leg. He got his shirt off and looked down, seeing that Bill had knelt. His leg was lifted just enough for Bill to remove his shoe. Then, the same was done to the other leg and shoe.

Once both shoes were off, Bill slid his hands upward, seeming to admire the way Yoongi's wet pants clung to his legs."Go ahead and drop your shirt on the floor. It will be picked up later."

Yoongi did just that. He dropped his wet shirt aside and bit his lower lip as the tall, pierced man unzipped his pants. Out of nervousness, he spoke."The windows..." Nothing covered the windows.

"Isn't the risk exciting?" Bill asked as he pulled down Yoongi's pants and underwear together.

"Well, I, uh...I don't, uh..." Yoongi didn't find it more exciting than risky. It was a step too far in the risk direction for his taste.

Understanding, Bill grinned rather widely."That's alright. We'll take this to a more private spot." He managed to get the wet pants and underwear off of Yoongi's slender legs then stood up straight."Come. We'll be truly alone and free to do as we please."

Now that was enticing for Yoongi. Being alone with this man excited him in ways he had never expected. It was different and not what he had set out to do, but it was like an escape from his busy reality. Yoongi looked at Bill's hand that was extended to him. Grabbing it, the now-naked man followed Bill as he was led through a couple rooms. Those rooms had large, uncovered windows as well, but then, they entered a bedroom. The windows in this room were covered with drapes that appeared to be quite thick. The items and furnishings he saw in the other rooms and this one led Yoongi to believe that he and Bill were not from completely different circles in life. Everything here looked expensive.

"The sheets are Egyptian cotton." Bill told Yoongi as he led him to the large bed."It's like having sex on a cloud."

The word 'sex' pushed Yoongi further into this decision. This was the wildest thing he had ever done. Sex with a man he'd only just met was such a foreign decision he'd never seen himself making before, but for once, he felt like he had full control of his life and body. He could say no, but he didn't want to. He wanted to experience this. So Yoongi got onto the bed, seating himself on the soft sheets and scooting himself toward the center of the large mattress.

Bill leaned down to placed his palms flat on the bed as he peered at Yoongi."You're so quiet. Having doubts?"

"No, I..." Yoongi had no doubts, oddly enough. He was sure of what he wanted."I've never done this before, so I don't know what to say..." he admitted.

With a light chuckle, Bill straightened himself up before grabbing the hem of his own shirt."That's alright." He lifted his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, revealing his tattooed chest."I'm sure I can make you vocal." He kicked off his shoes and felt a smirk spread across his lips as he caught Yoongi's gaze."Is the view turning you on?" he teased.

Yoongi swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched Bill's fingers pull down the zipper of his pants."Y-yes..." Should he feel ashamed for staring at this man as he was undressing himself? Surely, their mutual plans for physical action outweighed the simple act of watching Bill undress.

"Good." Bill pushed down his pants and underwear then kicked them off. Once fully nude, he got onto the bed and crawled right to Yoongi. He touched their foreheads together and smiled."I promise to make you feel good." Testing Yoongi's acceptance of their planned actions, Bill allowed their lips to barely brush together for a couple seconds before he fully connected them.

As they began to kiss, Yoongi moved a hand up and hovered it close to the side of Bill's neck. This was new for him, so he was unsure of what he should do with his hands. This wasn't his first kiss ever, but he had never done something quite like this before in his life. His hand was soon guided by Bill's, being placed against the soft skin of the man's neck. The feel of Bill's lip piercings against his own lips was unusual to Yoongi, but he liked it.

Bill shifted himself a little to sit on his knees as he was sure to not break their kiss. Then, he moved his hands down to feel Yoongi's legs. They were smooth, and he liked them. After a little leg touching, Bill's fingers danced their way up to Yoongi's hips. The shorter man's hips were almost effeminate, much like his own. He didn't touch for long. Bill soon disconnected their lips and peered at Yoongi, seeing a blush in his cheeks."You're beautiful."

"So are you." Yoongi could only imagine what this man's profession might be. Performer? Model? His physique and handsome face surely got him such a well-paying career, as proven by his expensive home.

"Let's step this up, baby." Bill grabbed Yoongi's hand and moved it close to his dick."Get me hard. You can do it."

Yoongi was so nervous. He'd never touched another man's dick before, but he knew what felt good because he'd obviously touched his own. Without protest of any kind, Yoongi wrapped his fingers around Bill's dick and began to pump it slowly at first. He didn't look down at what he was doing, just went with his hand.

While his dick was being given moderate attention, Bill leaned in to the side of Yoongi's neck and began to plant little feather kisses against his skin. He wondered if Yoongi was sensitive on his neck, but that was answered when he heard a slightly sharper breath being inhaled whenever his lips connected to a certain spot very close to the man's collarbone. So he latched his mouth onto that spot and began to suck.

The thought of keeping his body free from marks didn't even cross Yoongi's mind right now. He was sinking too deeply into the desire for more. As he enjoyed the attention being given to his neck, he began to pump Bill's dick a little faster. He was taken a little by surprise when Bill licked a stripe up the side of his neck. Not only did the lick surprise him, but he also felt the small metal ball of a tongue piercing. Could Bill get any more exciting for Yoongi?

Being quite a bit taller than Yoongi, Bill tilted the Asian man's head back and peered down into his eyes. Then, he playfully licked Yoongi's lips before inserting his tongue into the man's mouth. He received no resistance. In fact, Yoongi seemed to enjoy it. The tiny moan he made indicated as much. As they began to tongue-wrestle, Bill made a low groan of his own as his dick was pumped faster. He was getting so hard, as Yoongi would definitely feel.

Soon, Yoongi's wrist was grabbed, and he peered at Bill with uncertainty as the tall man pulled away. However, he was silently assured that they were just continuing as he was guided down to lie on his back. The sheets really were like lying on a cloud, as Bill had said. Yoongi watched Bill move a hand up and insert two fingers into his mouth, wetting them with saliva. It was a sight Yoongi quite enjoyed seeing. Realizing what was coming next, Yoongi spread his legs and bent his knees, making sure he was fully accessible for Bill.

Once his fingers were wet enough, Bill removed them from his mouth and reached down."You're so ready. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

Yoongi turned his gaze to the side as he was teased."I haven't...I'm just ready for it..."

As he began to prod at Yoongi's pink hole with his saliva-coated fingers, Bill reached his other hand up to gently cup the shorter man's cheek, turning his head to see his face."Then, you shall get it." That said, he started pushing a single finger into Yoongi's hole. As he began to finger the shorter man, he leaned down to drag his lips along Yoongi's collarbone.

A rush of heated excitement coursed through Yoongi's veins as he was fingered. The feel of Bill's lips on his collarbone left tingles in their wake. However, the thing that riled him up more was when Bill licked his flesh. Something about that tongue piercing really aroused Yoongi. He moved one of his hands up to slip his fingers into Bill's blond hair. His other hand loosely grabbed onto the tall man's bicep. As he adjusted to the feel of being fingered, small moans began to slip out from Yoongi. He wanted more, and he could hardly believe that he had never even attempted to do something like this before. How had he not known that he would want it and enjoy it so much? His arousal and excitement grew as Bill worked in a second saliva-coated finger.

Bill really loved hearing those small moans coming from Yoongi, but he was confident that he could make them louder. He planned to do just that. Once he was sure that Yoongi was ready for more, he pulled out his fingers. Spitting onto his hand, he spread the saliva all over his hard dick. He was so ready for this, and he could see that Yoongi wanted it as much as he did.

When Bill leaned up and peered down at him with such lusty eyes, Yoongi didn't want to wait any longer."Please."

"Anything for you." Bill was always dedicated to pleasing his partners. Tonight, his partner was Yoongi, so he desired to please him. With care, he began to push inside, being slow for Yoongi to adjust. Since Yoongi had made it known that he had never done this before, Bill wanted his first experience to be one of pleasure, not discomfort.

Yoongi squeezed Bill's bicep as the man's dick pushed inside of him. It wasn't horribly uncomfortable, but it was an unusual feeling. He was relieved when Bill ceased movement once he was fully inside. No more words were needed at the moment. They just peered at each other before engaging in a passionate kiss. Lips meshed as tongues tangled. Yoongi's fingers curled into Bill's hair as Bill's own hands felt their way around Yoongi's stomach and sides.

After only a short moment, Bill pulled his dick mostly out before pushing it back inside. It was time to really get this started. He repeated the movement at a slow pace, being gentle, despite how passionately their lips were meshing. As he kept repeating the thrusting motion, he was pleased when Yoongi began to moan softly against his lips.

Yoongi's mind had gone blank by now. He couldn't think about anything. All he knew in this moment was Bill. The tall man no longer felt like someone he'd only just met. It felt like they were connected, like they were free yet bound together. It was amazing. As the thrusts were gradually becoming faster and a bit harder, Yoongi threw his head back against the fluffed pillows.

Bill was so engulfed in the splendor of Yoongi that he didn't even notice the storm growing outside. Lightning struck, and thunder crashed, but they acknowledged none of it. Bullets of rain attacked the covered windows, yet gathered no attention from the two men. The only sounds that mattered to Bill in this moment were Yoongi's growing moans of ecstasy.

The building pleasure in his body caused Yoongi to arch his back and moan aloud. He couldn't hold back his sounds, nor did he want to. Bill had wanted to make him vocal, so he wouldn't hold back his vocals from the man above him.

Wanting more of the lovely Asian man beneath him, Bill placed his left forearm against the bed near Yoongi's head to keep himself steady. As he kept thrusting, he latched his mouth onto the side of Yoongi's neck while his right hand traveled down to wrap his long fingers around the man's dick. He had promised to make Yoongi feel good, and he planned to carry through with that promise.

The pleasure in his body increased tenfold, causing Yoongi to tighten his grip on Bill's hair. His moans became cries of ecstasy. White heat flashed through him at the feel of a deeper thrust that had clearly hit what he assumed to be his prostate. More deep thrusts followed suit, attacking his prostate in the most desirable way. The deep thrusts, mouth on his neck, and fingers around his dick all threw Yoongi into bliss.

There were unintentional tugs on his hair, but Bill didn't care. He knew he was thrusting Yoongi straight up into Heaven."Fuck, you're perfect." he groaned against Yoongi's soft neck. As the storm raged outside, their passion enveloped them. Such freedom and control over their own lives and bodies was something they never wanted to end.

Unfortunately, it was coming to an end soon. Yoongi could feel the knot tightening within his abdomen. He didn't want to ruin this, but he couldn't hold it back. He only hoped Bill would not be disappointed in the ending. Squeezing his eyes shut as his climax came upon him, Yoongi let out a loud, strained moaned.

When Yoongi's cum filled his hand, Bill smirked against the flesh of Yoongi's neck. Groaning and grunting with pleasure, Bill could feel his own climax coming too. He bit Yoongi's shoulder but not too hard. It was just enough to keep himself from losing to the lust for a moment longer. Then, it hit him. He slammed one last deep thrust into Yoongi and released inside, his hips jolting a little.

Yoongi moaned softly as Bill's seed filled him. He whimpered quietly at the feel of Bill riding out the orgasm before pulling out."You...were right..." he said between heavy pants."It is like...sex on a cloud..."

At those words, Bill chuckled."Told you." He gave Yoongi's lips a peck then his forehead before shifting and getting off the bed.

Seeing Bill pick up his pants from the floor, Yoongi was concerned."Where are you going..?" he asked as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"I'm just going out for a smoke, then I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Bill pulled on his pants and stepped over to the bedroom door, peering back at Yoongi."Relax. I'll be back shortly."

Once Bill left the bedroom, Yoongi made himself comfortable on the bed and wondered what was going to happen after this. Would he keep in contact with Bill? Was this a one-time thing? He didn't know. Being new to this sort of thing, he had no idea of what he should expect to come from this situation. He didn't know how long he'd laid there thinking about that, but it seemed to be about ten minutes before Bill returned.

When Bill returned to the bedroom, he turned off the light and removed his pants once again. Then, he got onto the bed and situated himself beside Yoongi."Go to sleep, baby. You can use my phone again in the morning. Or I can just drive you wherever you need to go."

"Thanks." It got pretty quiet after that. Both of them went to sleep, though it took a little time for Yoongi. Bill was definitely more at ease with sleeping with a stranger than he was.

\---

In the morning, Yoongi had woken up alone, his clothes waiting for him on the end of the bed. He dressed himself then looked around for Bill, finding him in the kitchen."You could have woken me up."

"Good morning to you too." Bill said with that same charming smile he had shown last night."Would you like some breakfast? I'm not much of a cook, but there's cereal."

Yoongi glanced at Bill's bowl of cereal and slightly shook his head."I shouldn't use up any more time. I need to get going."

"Oh, right." Bill ate a bite of his cereal before standing. His cereal was almost gone anyway."Let me get my phone."

"They won't answer. That was proven last night." Yoongi said with a small wave of his hand."They don't answer numbers they don't recognize. Can you just give me a ride?"

With a small nod, Bill saw no problem with that."Of course. Let's head out."

Yoongi knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone which hotel they were using, but he knew this would be okay. He would just get Bill to drop him off a couple blocks away from the hotel. He could make the rest of the way on his own, hopefully. He would just have to be very careful.

And that was exactly what they did. Bill gave Yoongi a ride but not all the way to the hotel. They stopped a couple blocks away from it, but it wasn't the only hotel in the area, so Bill didn't know which one was the right one. Before Yoongi got out of the car though, Bill held a small folded paper out to him."Here's my number. Give me a call or text when you're in the area again. If I'm around, we'll meet up."

"If you're around?" Yoongi slipped the folded paper into his pocket.

"I'm not from here. You clearly aren't either." Bill glanced out the window before returning his gaze to Yoongi."Maybe you can let me know whenever you go to a new area. I can let you know when I go to new areas too. Maybe someday, we'll be in the same area again."

A smile spread across Yoongi's lips."I'll definitely be sure to keep you updated."

Bill watched Yoongi open the car door and get out."I'll be seeing you again, baby." He gave a wave as Yoongi closed the door before walking away.

Yoongi couldn't stop smiling as he sneaked his way back to the hotel. He could only hope that he and Bill would meet again. But for now, his biggest concern was hoping he wouldn't get in too much trouble for the obvious hickeys on his neck.


End file.
